


Circumstances

by ninaahachikuji



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Developing Relationship, Hair-pulling, Kink Discovery, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mirror Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, They are both a mess and I swear by this okay?, Vil learning how to be patient with others, idia is learning how to be around others in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaahachikuji/pseuds/ninaahachikuji
Summary: Nothing exists in a vacuum, conceptually speaking the idea of opposites attracting still implies that some small pull on one side is what creates the bridge. Now, Idia would tell you beyond a doubt that this was all some joke started by some force beyond him. Him and Vil being together was a poorly made prank in his mind, the punchline is not worth the buildup and even more so not worth emotional distress it brought upon him originally.---In which Vil and Idia are a thing but it's a hot mess.
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Idia Shroud
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	1. Stockings

Nothing exists in a vacuum, conceptually speaking the idea of opposites attracting still implies that some small pull on one side is what creates the bridge. Now, Idia would tell you beyond a doubt that this was all some joke started by some force beyond him. Him and Vil being together was a poorly made prank in his mind, the punchline is not worth the buildup and even more so not worth emotional distress it brought upon him originally.

It all started with a hook up, and Idia in his inability to turn him down because despite avoiding his peers he liked the idea of being wanted even if it was purely being used. The appeal of short-lived passion with a side of furtiveness added a spice that became quickly addictive for the both of them. Idia found himself agreeing with an eagerness that he still to this day cannot explain fully however—just the basic principle he considered that some otaku like him was gross enough to engage in that sort of thing or things rather.

Their first time together was a messy affair, no lack of sweaty hands and drool, also Idia surely didn’t imagine being inside of the other at the start. He went along for the ride, and it brought him to the point of tears from the over stimulation and sickly feeling in his stomach. What right did he have to connect with people like this? The gentle touch of a lover even if it was false and just in the moment, he _did_ not earn this… he cried hard enough that Vil showed concern for him.

The hook ups became more relaxed after a point because sometimes they just watched movies or even watching him play a few games. Even Ortho was getting to know Vil a bit more, and Ortho was very open about his joy seeing his older brother hanging out with someone even if it didn’t involve leaving his room to do so. Idia always did send him out in advance to go walk around the dorm or an errand he knew would take a while so they could have the privacy they needed.

Then the beginning of signs that flew over his head started take for example: Vil asking about if he ‘Ever gave a thought to a skin routine?’, ‘Would he like to join a club meet up?’, and possible hobbies outside of gaming.

If anything, this was pity that felt profoundly comical and someone was laughing at him.

He knew they could not be public as a couple for Vil’s sanity and Idia’s comfort. Idia couldn’t handle the knowing glances tossed his way with people wondering how it even happened at all. Vil had an image that went against Idia’s default nature; self-care was not seen as a big deal to him and caring about his appearance didn’t mean anything if he wanted to be alone all day to begin with. Idia saw himself as far from the average person and becoming a sexual deviant simply fit the image he saw when he looked at his own reflection.

Vil texting Idia started off innocently to just alert him when he was sneaking over, for the life of him was unable figure out how someone as striking of him could come into his room without being seen.

Most of their conversations over text were basic at best and Vil was easier to talk to that way because seeing him in various stages of undress didn’t take away from the vibe he gave off walking into in a room. Today, he gotten texts here and there to drum up interest for their next meet up that if in person Idia would stutter all over himself instead of being blunt.

His phone went off, eyes briefly noticing that it was an attachment then pushed off responding for the moment choosing instead to optimize his team in game.

The last stretch of the event made his replies sparse and just replying enough to barely convince the other he was not dismissing him. He decided to park in the top fifty for now not fearing the drop in spot, and to open the image.

His eyes were greeted with bright stockings with a soft lavender color; the lighting made the nylon shine reflect the fabric enough to take his breath away and show off the slight curve of the thigh. His heart began hammering away and in his shock that he threw his phone so fast that Vargas would be impressed. It landed on the bed with a soft thud, pushing himself away to make distance between him and the device—what was so scary? It’s not like they haven’t had sex before?! He supposed it made it feel more permanent and what privilege did he have to view this and he could open his phone at any time to see—

Okay deep breaths, this means he trusts him enough to not share his nudes and _was_ trying to drum up suspense for their next rendezvous but still…

The little chirp kept going off, he inched towards the bed using his foot on the ground to pull him towards it.

_Vil: I bought other colors too._

His brain fried in the truest sense and all he could muster as a reply, was:

_Poggers_

He threw his phone again and pulled himself away from it, he was going to fucking implode on himself like a star or a computer that couldn’t overclock. He hid his face into his hands as if Vil was right there in nothing but those stockings lounging on his bed. Waiting for him to get over there and start the night off as they have been normally. Idia wanted to roll over and die on his chair and disgusted at his response enough he almost threw back up his meager lunch.

 _‘That’s it!’_ , Idia thought, _‘Otaku mustn’t deal in real world romance! what was I thinking any normie could respond without—'_

“Brother! The roof!” Ortho yelled; he had gone for a walk just to come back to see flames just barely touch the ceiling.

**♦♦♦**

One thing Vil learned about Idia in their relationship, if it could be called _that_ —he was very open about trying new things even with the obvious shame written on his face.

Vil would never admit to after finding out Idia was bigger than average being sole the reason they hooked up at first. Even thinking about it screams shallow but considering events so far it was okay to overlook any small details. But he liked the moments where he was passionate about his shows and comics.

It was a comforting enough past time to hear him talk about that he could overlook not understanding what he was saying half the time.

It was when his mouth went a mile a minute Vil’s hand reached for his, and the other’s face lit up then his words trickled than stopped by a kiss. The only thing heard other than softs needy moans and the shuffling of clothing was the whirring of computer fans. Idia gave the faintest of a fragile disposition so easily swayed by the world and completely at mercy by it that when he smiled faintly at Vil in quick glances it felt truly special.

He could feel how hard he was, Idia’s bright amber eyes transfixed on his lovers’ form on top of him and how air around them was overwhelming. Heavy but temperate Vil spoke right into his ears, “Don’t freeze up on me now.”

It wasn’t a warning, but he acted accordingly pulling him closer, “S-sorry.” apologizing could be counted as a form of foreplay between them. Pushing forward to get over with his initial shyness Idia willed himself to flip them so the positions were reversed. His hands were lead to the top of his pants knowing what would be revealed from seeing the lingerie before, the beginnings of the set peeking through, it looked expensive enough that he was so afraid to touch it but a waiting “Hmm..” made him glance up at Vil.

“S-sorr-“

“It’s fine. Don’t apologize.” If it irritated Vil that Idia had to be lulled into being intimate he did an excellent job of it not showing. A manicured hand took his to guide him into the action, pulling them downward. Idia’s breath quickened at the sight and licked his lips for the first time since he’d been pulled close.

Blanking out during still happened now and then, nervously pushing forward with the knowledge that he had gotten a preview of these stockings. He drew in a sharp breath and continued because he wanted this and backing out wasn’t an option in his mind. Past the underwear and on to the sight of oh so familiar stockings and Idia not sure of the face he was making. He felt clued in from Vil’s smile—it tugs at something in the other to pick up the pace. A smile, that made him feel so very excited that the other didn’t return him a look of disgust. Even if it made no sense because if Vil was truly disgusted this would not be happening but irrational thoughts have no care for timing, do they?

At this Vil props himself upright to reach over, hands resting on the bottom of his shirt because it had become customary to undress each other after the first time and it genuinely felt really…nice. It helped Idia get over the hurdle and the start was the hardest. At some point talking didn’t become the main communication; it was the soft touches and small gestures that broke down the wall that existed for the both of them.

Pulling forward, skin against skin, he became distinctly aware of the perfume and scent of him that felt overwhelming at first but settled into his mind. The sensation of nylon teased him and Vil knew it by the way he hooks his ankles around his waist firmly planted itself in memory. The light of Idia’s hair reflected in his eyes, and it always felt cool to the touch, his fingers trailing across his cheek to blue lips. Being locked into place pushing down on him, normally he would be inside him at this point but the alluring feeling of rutting against nylon like an animal made his head spin.

Vil returned the motion with a grateful moan, appreciating the pressure that it produced, his mind buzzing with a new exhilaration that their previous ‘meetings’ didn’t have. Breath hot against his ears and neck then the biting came after. He could curb him with kissing to stop the habit of biting but this time it showed up in the thick of it, the spit mixed with sweat and some blood on the sheets. Vil let out a sudden gasp and his hips meet his lover’s halfway. His breath hitching when he felt Idia finalizing it with more attention while his hand was stroking him under the elastic.

It was easier when he refused to look him in the eyes to get more forceful with his movements and stroking but refusing to let up on the shoulder. The smell of perfume always tickled the inside of his nose, so very distinct but lovely. It made the heat pool right where they connected, he couldn’t help to vocalize the desperate urge to be inside of him, the thin barrier was soaked precum and seeped through enough that gave little resistance to slide more. A sheen of sweat and messy kisses brought his make up to ruin and smeared so dazzling considering the atmosphere.

“I-It’s a nice color on you.” Vil spoke almost breathless with his eyes intently meeting the compliment stopped him mid-motion, his mind just a tad too frazzled and narrow minded at first to understand what he meant. With a blink to free him of his sex crazed gaze quickly gathered that Vil’s lipstick had transferred over enough as if Idia put it on himself. 

The other paused somewhat himself to study the other’s features for a moment, “That gives me a good idea for next time.” He spoke elegantly despite the situation. Despite the fact he was two good strokes away from coming it was painfully clear why he was a model.

Up close like this Idia refused to hold back, now they’ve done this before and the awkward shyness at the start long since gone. That dreadful freezing habit thrown aside in the moment, in an instant tongue on tongue while he had firmly planted himself on top of the other. The air between them sucked up by needy moans, and sharp gasps—all so much, all too much of being yet so close hot.

The needing, demanding sensation meet with deep groans and a tight embrace.

There was a halfhearted attempt to roll over, but a pair of arms kept Idia in place, and who was he to argue against it. He was a shut in who had nowhere else to be so this was the highlight of his day amongst the gaming events and anime binges. He savored the moment before the inevitable soft voice urged to roll over.

He pulled the covers over himself, ready to get a nap in before Ortho came back only to hear Vil yell from out the attached bathroom.

“You didn’t even use the body wash I bought for you?” the shower going dulled out the sound of items being shuffled around making him more alert than he wanted to be. “Ugh, you’re lucky I’m kind enough to buy these things that could you at least try it.”

The afterglow was not lost on Vil because from what Idia knew he sounded more astonished then exasperated by it. Ignoring that he rolled over facing the wall than the doorway.

“What use would it fit a gross person like me?” Idia replied reaching for his phone to scroll through some messages from guildmates and making sure he didn’t drop too far into the event from his place.

The sigh that Vil made was deep and frustrated but reached him with precision, the tension in the air thick enough that Idia turned over peering up from his phone and now he pondered the other’s ire and how this was merely a minor fraction of it.

Vil peaked back out from the doorway to stare his lover down.

“Don’t talk about yourself like that.” He warned him, holding a hair dryer in one hand and a makeup bag in the other. Shaking the bag to stress every word.

“I don’t like gross things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have requests or wanna shoot me a question  
> https://curiouscat.me/ninahachi-p


	2. Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of trying new things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took a long time! I've been saving up to move and a lot life stuff going on.

It moved when he moved, blinked when he did and somberly expressed it’s discomfort when meeting it’s own gaze. The lipstick and eyeshadow complimented him color wise but the person on the other side…it was him. And he looked like that. He should not be scared of himself but here he was almost at the point of tears from the mere sight of it.

Vil took out his phone, and Idia felt the strange sense of dread start to settle upon the realization, “Are going to upload it?” he asks his bottom lips quivering

“Oh no, this is for me and no one else.” That made him exhale a breath that he didn’t think he was capable of holding in. 

He looked back into the mirror with a temptation to raise a finger up at the reflection to confirm, pressing his hands palms flat against the glass. He knew enough that Vil would complain about it being smudged. 

_This isn’t me,_ he thought, _how could I even look like this?_

Vil noticed the intent look, the way he shifted in the seat nervously and he had an idea of what was going “Idia…Are you okay?” 

“I...I?” the words got swallowed by frustrated groans only returning full of fret, “Is that really me?”

Vil raised an eyebrow unsure how to respond but only to reaffirm it was him anyhow, “It’s no one else but you. Who else could you think it would be?” he felt like he could say more though because it’s an ugly feeling that crawls up on him too from time to time. Vil can push it to the back of his mind with some effort now and then but seldom does itl make him break down to shambles.

“J-Just…” Idia takes a deep breath, feeling more embarrassed that he felt so disconnected from his own body with the proof of it staring back at him, “I can’t…explain it.” he grumbled; golden eyes down casted. “I’m allowed to look like this?”

“You know who I am right? You’re allowed to look this way; I did your make up and it would make no sense to assume I did so thinking otherwise.” 

Idia didn’t know what to do now, he felt a little better with the reassurance but also Vil didn’t push it and he hoped that he left it as if. But Vil did this to him and even was excited while it happened, the joy in his face. Making his lover feel bad for taking the time out of his night and using his own product to give him this makeover was the last thing he wanted to do. It would all go to waste because he may possibly be unable to suck it up and appear to be appreciative.

Vil’s words had a starkness that made more sense for scolding than easing his doubts, “I have told you before you’re not unattractive, you could do so much more for yourself. I even had some outfits arranged in mind for a full look.”

Idia grimaced openly and he could not help but be unsure if it were for sex or dressing him up with an outfit—he already knew that if Vil wanted him to try on clothes it would be an uphill battle. It could be sexy, but it could also just be the model trying to see him in other styles so unfortunately not sexy. If it was for the kink aspect, he’d go along with it much easier.

He did have ideas for dressing Vil up as well but school uniforms from visual novels would most likely set the mood just for him. Hmm, maybe if he became brazen enough to ask him it could work out. A shameful fantasy came to mind, the one-piece uniform with the shawl collar complete with bow, the little white buttons made him think about the ease of access…OH! Oh, he could wear stockings again…

The other watched him break out in a wide depraved grin, the glossy lips shimmered in the light of the vanity mirror. Idia didn’t look at him but the blush on his face and the near bone chilling absent minded chuckle made Vil know for a fact wheels were turning in his head about something. 

“What are you thinking about?”

“A-ah, Nothing.!”

“You can’t make a face like that and not expect me to ask. Is it from something you’re into?”

“Never mind.”

The quickness of which he was able to look away, nervously biting at the night shirt astonished his lover and maybe that made him swivel the chair back to him. Vil sat through enough anime episodes, did some light digging and lying by omission from Idia that his porn collection wasn’t on the vanilla side. Vil had expressed his own particulars… which were welcomed with not too much push back. Since he had started this, he understood that Idia was unable to really judge him that much. Far from it—Idia had no place to be judgmental. 

Between the two of them up to this point, Vil had been coming up with ideas, and this sleepover was the best one yet in his mind. Maybe he thought this might spur on some ideas from the other since they would be spending the night it scratched an itch he had for a while now. 

Coming back to his own bed was fine but lately he was giving some weight to the idea of really sleeping with him in the same bed. The one-time Vil feel asleep while watching a movie and woke up to gentle shifting as every time Idia moved he made sure he would not have any discomfort. However, the point remained that Vil knew he was fucking someone who was into some fetishes off the beaten path.

“Nothing can surprise me. I want a suggestion from you.”

The pout from before came back, “I’d rather not…normies like you and otaku tastes don’t mix.”

Normie? What was that? Vil’s bemused expression made Idia jump to explain.“Normie is uh… term for people—for normal people… like you, compared to someone like me.” He sustained his reasoning even more by pointing between the two of them—at the same time, the minor expression on his face changing and how he talked did drive home a point. There were more nuances to the labels that his hobbies entailed.

Vil decided to just let that go for the moment choosing to cycle back to it when the timing was better for him. Idia’s message board terminology threw him off enough that he forgot where he was going with this—oh yes, trying to get Idia to be open about a fantasy or something.

“Never mind, I’ll look it up later.” he pulled up another chair to sit beside him, “No marks and nothing that would stop me from getting up in the morning. Work within those parameters.”

“…2D and 3D interests can crossover sometimes…cosplay? They model too, it shouldn’t be too hard but the outfit…” a shy grin broke out on his face, “I have the art books to almost everything I’ve read, although sometimes I would prefer with the concept art instead of the final version in the in the anime!—” 

Oh. He got him going now, the excitement in his voice and now more talkative than when this night started. Vil didn’t even bother stopping him. The attention to the details he prattled on about at first glance may have seemed easy to dismiss at first. A good eye was a good eye even if the listener didn’t care about the niche though. Idia continued to explain whatever it was and Vil listened to best of his ability to follow along.

And he spoke so confidently! It felt like a breath of fresh air, sometimes he smiled widely before his eyebrows knitted into deep thought when he remembered how two topics related but not very much so. Also Idia made shapes with his hands trying to better get across the image of skirt lengths, stockings and the space of bare skin between them. 

“—But, hmm, I suppose the color choices might be easier to explain in that context. There tend to be adjustments made for the animation. Light novels character designs are different from original anime characters because those are made for illustrations purposes and not animation in mind so when it’s animated some of the charm could be lost but you could still get a good balance of the original appeal of the character without compri—o-oh I’m sorry…” then he deflated with the realization he had gone about technical aspects of his hobby without being mindful of others.

Vil knew about cosplay, if anything it was one of the few things he could see making it work—getting the clothes to fit wouldn’t be too much of an issue too. The only thing that might put him off was the character. The model pondered that Idia didn’t notice that while he rambled Vil didn’t stop him but listened even to the new information being dumped on to him.

“…I wish you could see yourself talk sometimes.” On the expected cue Idia glanced off and tried to shrink himself into the chair to which Vil took his hands and pulled him forward. “Then you might understand why I wanted to try this with you.” 

Idia sighed, squeezing back in return while giving the smallest of smirks “Just take the picture already.” If it were not for being so close the hushed quality of his voice it’d fail to reach Vil. He did not bother him to take a pose in his seat or anything of the sort since this was not a photoshoot. 

He showed him the picture, “I could’ve gotten a better shot, but this will do for now. Next time we’ll get more.”

“N-Next time?!” his horrified realization that Vil might drag him over to his dorm again, the other students passing through looking at him like he had come from a whole other world. And comparing dorms he very much had but walking through he felt judged at every corner.

“Of course,” he said, “Next time I want to do your hair too and maybe a few outfits.”

Idia wished they were on the bed already instead of thinking about the future makeover the other had planned. Knowing the type of person he was, maybe there was another reason he was doing this? Idia sometimes feared Vil saw a concept of him so removed from the actuality but that was fine. He will never be the person he sees in that case but for now as per their engagement this was just because of the sex.

The reason why he was here getting his face covered in various eye shadows and lipsticks.

He hated being in front of this mirror, he would rather be in bed with him not thinking about anything like this. The touch of soft lips was a welcome distraction from concepts that made him so anxious, and Vil climbed on to his lap. The chair creaked, whatever concern he felt for a moment was removed when his tongue passed his teeth. Idia wrapped his arms around him wanting to pull him as close as he could, he just wanted to feel something. Something outside of that gross out of body feeling that it was hard to understand on a best day.

The model’s perfume once again flooded his senses—not because he put too much on it was the fact it was his. Idia’s hands never stayed in one spot as if trying to trace out the other’s figure even if he’s felt it against his bare skin. His teeth grazed against his neck peppering with kisses too, the inclination to bite ignored in favor to avoid hearing Vil complain after the fact. He’d begun to unbutton the top and start again marking up his shoulder.

“I-Idia wait I have an idea, hold on—mm—!” the other sucked at the bruise from his preferred spot. Responding rather late to the request pulled off and Vil getting off his lap leaving his lover waiting tentatively. Leading him to the bed and moving the chair out the way and setting up the full body mirror in that direction. “In Front of the mirror.”

“In front of the mirror? Really?” Idia repeated it skeptically and the prior discomfort setting up to return, perhaps that confusion could be tamed through better associations. 

“Yes, in front of the mirror and pull my hair too.” 

The look on Idia’s face made him laugh, he must have been so shocked someone like him would say such a thing. “Is that too strange of a request for you? I read what you buy. I trust that you won’t pull my hair out.” he gets into his lap once more. 

“Then uh, maybe…okay maybe I’ve thought about this once or twice but nothing else too crazy.” He mumbles, barely meeting his longing stare. 

“Then what’s the problem?”

“You said you didn’t like gross things.”

“I don’t mind what you’re into, I mind how you talk about yourself. I would never fuck you if I thought you looked gross.” Vil made him lay down and climbed on top. Despite the initial confusion he was still hard and Vil had prepared himself in advance. And on that note Idia was more relieved than normal, the Prefect hoped that maybe what he advises is starting to set in. Since this agreement started, he tried to give him something in return for the sex he supposed. Working on his confidence was something that began early on.

Vil in good faith could not let Idia waste the better parts of himself he had to offer. Meanwhile undressing each other for a moment he ponders if what he’s trying to instill in Idia will stick and when this is all over will he just forget? It would be a shame, is the answer he always comes to, but his thoughts change traction when Idia flips them both over and Vil looks up at him. “Tell me if I’m too rough.” he could tell he’s tense over this.

His eyes remained focused below and Vil looked over to see himself under the man. Erotic is an understatement, he reached up grabbing his face making him look at the mirror. “We can have a safe word. Is ‘brush’ okay?” the other nodded in agreement. So flustered by the concept that with a simple glance up get the full sight of it all. He asked him to get the lube from the drawer before they continued the foreplay that might help him get into this faster. Vil now was on his stomach when the two fingers slid in easily and the cool liquid sent a shiver. Truth be told Vil wants to rush into this but he’s keeping in mind his partner’s needs.

Brightly colored lips settle on the favored spot and his teeth teasing against the flesh again and again. His free hand goes for his hair, his fingers sheepishly grabbing some strands. He can hear Idia panting above him and while his face is somewhat obscured his eyes are closed but the makeup on his lips are starting to smear off. A third finger slipped in and Vil let out a needy moan, he already told him that he was prepared in advance, and he didn't need to be this slow at fingering. He let out a breathy, “finally!” when he felt the tip of his cock push get pushed inside.

He rolled his hips into him and stifling his own moans into his shoulders, his cock fully seated inside the other started with shallow thrusts. There’s a light tug when he pulls at his hair, he still isn’t looking at the mirror but Vil enjoys the view of the smeared lipstick and eyeshadow from Idia but he wanted more. A lot more. “Could you spee—AH!” he let out a shocked moan when he was cut off by a harsh pull and will timed thrust.

The mischievous chuckle reached his ears with hot wet kisses made him shiver in his grip. “Idia-a…!” He’s being moved in a sitting position that shows a lot more and Idia’s fingers stay tangled in the blond locks. “This is what you want, right?” despite all the confidence in his voice standing by not looking at his reflection. But Vil can see it—the beginnings of another side of him he rarely gets witness of. The tears make it hard to see clearly pulling as tight and here he was having him sit on his cock full view. 

“Bounce on it.”

He must have been hearing things, Idia did not just—he asked out of breath from shock and pure arousal. 

“Say it again.”

There is a definite pause before he repeats it, “I said bounce on it.”

The model notices the hesitation but takes in the boldness with stride “And If I don’t? Make me.”

This isn’t how he thought the night would turn but he’ll keep in this direction if Idia was able to go along with it. Questions answered when a hand grabbing at his hips forced him up and slamming him down. 

He’s winded again, not just from the roughness of his partner but he never thought he would make it this far in getting him to agree to it. His breath was hot on his neck and responding did not matter when he was thrusting up into him without a second thought to giving him a break.

When he blinks away the tears too, he has become familiar with the sight, the smeared eye shadow and liner. Lipstick makes a trail and tells a story where the other has been and leading up to the spots Idia pays attention to the most. He’s upright constantly, leaning against the other and if he even slouches the slight sting of his scalped that makes him lean his head back. Acutely the model notices that he can barely keep up and the briefest moments of reprieve he’s allowed is when he’s on the brink of orgasm. 

He barely receives a warning when Idia came inside, slowing down but ruthlessly ongoing with force that makes Vil cry out from over stimulation. Few more sloppy movements and Vil feels like his hole has been used thoroughly enough that tomorrow he’s going to have play off the soreness. he doesn’t last very long and comes right after shaking and finding it hard to hold himself up again. The hand grabbing his hair then holds his chin and makes him investigate the reflection. 

“Is this what you wanted?” 

Of course, but he’s so blissed out he can’t find the simple words instead just opting with a motion of agreeability. This is exactly what he wanted but now he had to deal with the consequences, and the cleanup that they both would delay. It would be so easy to fall back and pass out into the sticky mess they’ve made of each other but that wasn’t Vil’s style. And he sits on his cock for a while longer by then he had gotten soft, but he couldn’t be bothered to move. 

Idia was the first to say something about that mumbling, “Mm, get off or I’ll get hard again…” and that while mentally sounded like a great time, physically it meant an awkward blowjob because Vil didn’t have the energy to ride him. It would be gross but they have already been at it like this before, however, the post nut clarity kicks in causing an objection to that. Lifting his hips with some assistance he crawls under the covers right away before Idia tries to do the same. “Get the wipes from the table and move the mirror back. I can’t stand right now.” 

Despite being exhausted Vil can see a small prideful smile at the statement when doing as asked. And the bed creaks when Idia helps him wipe off what’s left of the smeared colors on their faces. He does not say ‘thank you’, but he shows it by asking him to cut the lights and pulling him close. 

**♦♦♦**

Idia tried to hold Vil from leaving him alone in the bed, it was a half-hearted argument that quickly got shot down. 

“You’re taking a shower after me.”

Another annoyed grumbled and pulling the covers over his head, Vil learned early on that Idia slept pretty damn hard. Oh, he would wake up but he was quick to lay back down if he could. How someone could lay in bed all day that was beyond him. But since there were no classes that day, he supposed this was part of his personal schedule. Whatever the response was it got stifled away by hiding back under the cover. 

Idia started to nod off again grabbing for the extra pillow but he could not quietly relax, he peaked from his spot after feeling his stares.

“…” Rook stared and said nothing.

Idia blinked then screamed.

“Oh, I’ve _interrupted something_.”

Vil ran out with only a towel to cover himself, he didn’t even wash the conditioner out of his damp hair. “Rook, what are you doing in my room?” he seethed at his vice dorm head. 

“I wanted to say good morning.”

“And you didn’t think to knock?”

“I came through the window—”

Vil pushed his wet hair back out his face, even more pissed he was tracking water through his room like this. “Get out. We’ll discuss this later.” And he stomped back to his shower. 

“Understood.” Rook called out to him just before the door slammed shut, turning to Idia with a telling smile _“Au voir, Roi de Ta Chambre_ . _”_ And he went out the window once he came.

And Idia was awake now simply due to shock.

**♦♦♦**

With no clear way to start the conversation he had Rook make them both tea, something soothing to calm his nerves. The rest of the day had gone on uneventful, Rook showed up throughout it as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Was it all an act that he didn’t care? certainly Vil did take into account the situation and how he just left the two of them there? Following up with Idia helped calm him down but that exchange of words would not be the same as this one.

There was an urgency that rattled him up inside that he never expected, in a way fortunate that it was Rook who found them out instead of a random student. 

“You’re not tell anyone what you saw. If you find anyone spreading any rumors you tell me.” 

Rook glanced up from his teacup, “I assure you there are no rumors. But I must be upfront with you before you continue with the wrong idea, I’ve known for a while.”

Vil’s next question answered itself with this being Rook, of all people. Attention is never lost on him he must have been aware of the sneaking out too but another remained unanswered.

“But did you know it was him?”

“I had suspicions you had been sneaking off to see someone, I’ve seen you sneak around but you do it quite well and hadn’t been noticed by the other students, well, outside of me of course.” He paused, letting Vil take in his observations then continued with the same ever present grin. “Also you began to smell different.”

Vil almost choked on his tea, “Excuse me?”

“Everyone has a scent particular to them; nothing to be ashamed of!” he seemed perhaps a bit too excited about the smell explanation. “I conclude it was a lover when I saw you sneak out. It’s still faintly on you now from this morning.”

“Remind me never to ask you about this again.” He rested his chin on his interlocked fingers, ignoring the tea as it was on its way to being cold. “Skip to the part when you knew.”

“It was the week before last. We were walking and you passed him by, there was a single glance between the two of you. Anyone else would have missed such an exchange but it was, oh how do you say ‘intimate’? It was the first time I have seen you look at someone else like that before. Such the sight—”

“Please save the clichés, Rook. If you knew why you didn’t say anything?”

“If I brought it to your attention,” he leaned in taking on a more serious tone, “It would have been only to alert you of others becoming aware of this. Now, we are having this dialogue because I’m not supposed to know and so I will act as if I do not. In private I’m willing to voice my own concerns but in public I know as much as anyone else. You want this to be a private engagement and I’ll aid you in that effort.”

“Hm, I won’t lie, this conversation ended up being underwhelming.” 

“How so?” the other inquired rather vehemently, once again Vil felt like he was going against better judgement to engage.

It occurred to Vil that Rook never congratulated him about it, detailing that a glance was proper form for him but also since this started Vil assumed it was strange for them to be even hanging out in the first place.

“What do you think then? About Idia and I? Wouldn’t it be weird to you or possibly anyone else?”

“I think you’re happy with him. I worry about the long-term implication of you keeping it secret…that sort of romance can be taxing. Anyways, love will bloom without the permission of the seasons.” Rook keep speaking about love and romance but that may have been because Vil was not being clear. 

Purple eyes narrowed confused at those repeated mentions, “I believe there is a misunderstanding here.” 

“On your end or mine?” his vice dorm head must have been confident in his beliefs that his own features matched the other’s.

“Yours. This isn’t romantic exactly, it's more friends with benefits.” 

“Ah, I see.” He nods and returns his stern expression with a careless one, “Rude of me to define what I’m not a part of. If you’re happy, I’m happy as I’ve said before.”

The worry from earlier was satisfied, he kept the other comment to himself about how this even started in the first place. 

“We’re done here then.” Vil sighed putting a hand through his hair and it rested briefly on his shoulder. Rook perked back up “Oh, before I forget. The marks on your neck could use some more foundation. Also, I have some cream recommendations for the scaring. “

Vil’s heart raced with a sudden and vivid embarrassment that made him cradle his face in both his hands, causing Rook to adjust his statement. “It’s hard to notice but I just know you could do better, I’ll drop off the cream for you later tonight before bed.”

“Oh, Rook?” he said, voice still muffled from behind his hands.

“Yes?” 

“Isn’t there a prince you need to be bothering?”

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, I've struggled so much to get this out but please enjoy it!  
> If you have requests or wanna shoot me a question  
> https://curiouscat.me/ninahachi-p


End file.
